Grand Theft Auto: The Alliance
by The Hour of Our Demise
Summary: My attempt at a merger of every single GTA game into one plot line.When things got hot in Liberty City for Claude, he called for a truce for the leaders of the three states:San Andreas, Vice City, and of course Liberty City. CHAPTER 3 IS UP
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New name, same author. So Enjoy. The Story takes place 5 years after the events of GTA: III. For those of you that don't know the chronological order of the GTA games it goes Vice City, San Andreas, Liberty City Stories, GTA: III

**Chapter 1: Intro**

After the dust had settled the blood had dried, funerals taken place, the city of Liberty had once again calmed down. Everything was back to normal, bridges running smoothly, the porter tunnel finished, the buildings repaired, everything. Even the gang activity had calmed down.

Claude had just sat down for lunch in his massive estate located on Shoreside Vale. He thought to himself, 'Today was a good day, brought in a nice haul from the protection ring. Yup, everything is going good today.'

Then he saw the headline of the newspaper. This was the news that would shake Liberty City to its foundation. The headline read "Gangs moving in on Liberty's Sanctions" The news was enough to make Claude spit out his coffee.

"What the hell? What gang? Son of a Bitch!" All the excitement created a painful feeling in Claude's throat. Exactly the same spot where he was shot by his ex-girlfriend, Catalina.

"God damn it, fucking bitch." Claude shouted in anger. He reached for the phone and dialed his only ally in this miserable place, 8-ball. As he dialed he wondered what gang could possibly be moving in on him, of all people, him.

"Unh, hello?" " 8, you're awake. Excellent. Get your ass down here now."

"Can't you ever say hello?" a sleepless 8 said. "Hello Goodbye. Get over here now."

So the recluntant African American hung up the phone and walked outside to his 1997 bobcat. When 8-ball went to start his car, the starter motor reluctantly turned over after about two or three winds.

"Christ, what the hell could he be up to now?" said 8, and proceeded to drive over to Shoreside Vale.

As 8-ball was pulling in the driveway of Claude's mansion, he was met halfway by a guard and then Claude himself.

"C'mon inside 8, we have some business to attend to." As both men walked inside, the phone rang inside Claude's office.

"Just make yourself at home, I'll be back in a minute." and with that Claude ran upstairs and into his office located towards the back on the mansion. On the other end of the line was Asuka's son, Kasuki.

"Hello?"

"Claude!" answered Kasuki. "Oh Kas, so good to hear from you. How's the Casino coming along?"

"That's exactly what I'm calling about. Earlier this week, three vans pulled up out front of the Casino and twelve M16 toting men climbed out and attempted to rush the Casino. So, as always we responded to the attack according to the book. But these guys must have had some sort of military training of something. I mean, they were excellent shots. Took out my three sharpshooters with the flick of their wrists. Then when my guards rushed out onto the balcony with their standard assault rifles, one of the attackers ran to the back of a van and came out with a god damn rocket launcher. A friggen rocket launcher! Can you believe it? Well anyways he fired at the above balcony, blowing the middle right out of it causing the whole thing to collapse. At this time the fucking people are flipping a bitch and running around screaming and shit. So, anyway, six guys stand out front to continue on with the onslaut."

"God damn it Kas, just get to the friggen point!"

"Alright, alright, they shot every one of my guards and robbed me blind. Then after the bastards got the money back to the truck, they cam back and blew up the place. I just barley made ot out in the seat of my pants." an frightened Kasuki said.

"Blew it up? As in there's nothing left but a pile of friggen rubble?" a worried Claude retorted.

"Nah, they remodled the place. OF COURSE THERE"S NOTHING LEFT! Why the hell else would I be calling?"

"God damn it. Alright. Get your ass over to my place as soon as possible." and with that Claude proceeded to hang the phone up and shout in disbelief of what just happened.

This caused 8-ball to run up the stairs and burst through the door. "Are you alright? What the hell happened?"

"Those bastards. Son of a Bitch. They blew up the friggen casino. But before that they robbed ot blind. 70 million dollars of mine, gone if a puff of smoke and gunfire."

"What? Son of a bitch, what about Kasuki? Did he get out?" responded 8.

"Yeah, he's on his way here." came Claude's retort.

"What about the attackers. Do we know who did it?" questioned 8.

"No, all Kas said was that they wore yellow and blue Hawaiian shirts. I think it's that out of town gang that the paper mentioned." responded Claude.

"Out of town gang?" "Yeah, don't you read the paper? It's all over the front page."

"When there's TV, who needs to read."

"Get me Michowski on the phone for me." Claude said to 8—ball. "He's in Vice though, what good is he to us?"

"There's a massive gang down there, run by Tommy Vercetti. I wanna see if Ray knows anything about this."

A/N: Well that's all for now folks. R&R. Flames welcomed.

**NEXT CHAPTER : VICE CITY**


	2. Chapter 2

A: N/ So here we go with another chapter to the saga. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Vice City**

Tommy chuckled to himself as he watched the morning news. The latest news was that of the destruction of a casino in Liberty City.

"It's been total chaos down here Maria, fire trucks scrambling to get the fire put out, people running around in a frantic panic trying to find loved ones. It's just a plain mess down here. So far the body-count's thirty five. Not to mention the pieces that were found scattered along the upper level near the helipad. CSI are still investigating how many people the parts belong to." said the reporter.

"It's just utter chaos down here. Police are baffled as to the gravity of the attack due to the nature of the building. The only evidence that we have so far is the tire tracks leading away from the crime scene. Kasuki, the casino owner, was spotted out back of the casino but declined any questions as to what had happened. It seems as though Kasuki might have had something to do with the destruction. Police chief Andrews had this to say."

And with that Tommy turned off the TV.

"Rosenberg, get your ass in here now!" Tommy bellowed over the intercom.

And with that, Rosenberg rushed up the stairs and into Tommy's office, "Yeah, what is it?"

"It worked, it friggen worked! Rosie my boy, we are well on are way to talking LC for the Vercetti Crime-Ring!" said an ecstatic Tommy, "The attack went very smoothly. According to Mario, there was no problem at all. So now we have the funding. All we need is a place to set up and we're in business. Is there any estates available out on Shoreside?"

"Umm, I don't know off hand, Tommy." answered Rosenburg.

"Then look into it, you shmuck! Christ, what the hell do I pay you for?"

And with that Tommy proceeded to call Phil Cassidy who had recently moved to LC a while back.

"Heeeelllooo?" a buzzed Phil answered.

"Hi Phil, remember me?"

"Yes I do, Tommy. Yesh I do."

"Excellent. Remember that favor you promised after you blew your arm off back in '78?" asked Tommy

"Yes."

"Good, I would like to cash in on that favor. In three weeks time I will be heading back to Liberty City to once again reclaim the town for my own. In that time I will give you a call. You are going to supply me with the finest merchandise on the lot."

"Certainly, I'll be waiting. Just tell me where. Is that it?"

"Yes, that's it. Expect to be seeing me sometime soon."

After a little while had gone by, Tommy began to lose his patience with Rosenberg. So, he began walking down the stairs to Rosenberg's office.

"Ken, god damn it, what the hell is taking so long?" he asked.

To his surprise, when Tommy turned the corner to walk into Ken's office, he saw three men in green jersey's and SMGs shooting into Rosenberg's office.

"What the..." Tommy said as he pulled out his .357 magnum.

"ALRIGHT, ENOUGH!" Tommy screamed as he fired into the attacking men.

Tommy emptied 6 shots into the three green jersey men, two going through the closest man's head, two going into the next closest man's chest killing them both, and the last two going into the last man's legs busting the knee cap all to hell.

"Freeze! Move a muscle and I'll blow you the fuck away. Talk and I'll consider getting you help. Ken, get your ass out here." shouted Tommy.

At this point the man in the green jersey was leaning up against the man watching Rosenburg come out of his office slowly. After Ken was successfully out of site, Tommy bent down to the wounded man and said sarcastically, "How the fuck did you miss that?" gesturing towards Rosenburg who has just now pissed himself.

"Whatever, that's beside the point. One, who the fuck are you, two who the fuck sent you?" asked Tommy.

"I ain't telling you shit cracka!" shouted the green clad black man on the floor. And with that Tommy preceded to bend down and empty the python. After he finished emptying the gun, he reloaded one shot from his upper right pocket.

"Now were gonna play a little roulette. You've got five clicks to answer me. Who sent you?" asked Tommy again.

"Fuck you." said the man, mimicking the manner in which Tommy talked. First Click. With that the man preceded to flinch for the impending shot.

"Who-sent-you?" said Tommy sternly.

"I told you fuck off!" shouted the man. Second Click. Again the man flinched, this time more uncontrollably.

"Tell me who sent you and I'll let you go." asked Tommy, repeating the question.

"Fuck off and I'll let myself go." came the man's retort. Third and forth click.

"Uh – oh. Time's running out. You got two shots left. Either the bullet comes out now and ends it quickly or your stuck sitting there shitting yourself." said Tommy

"Well I guess that leaves me no choice. I guess I'll just have to say….FUCK YOU!" screamed the man. With that Tommy put the barrel of the gun to the man's head. Fifth Click.

"Ahhhh, alright. Alright. I'll tell you. I got family at home man. Just please don't kill Me." begged the man.

"Then fucking talk and you'll see em again…." Tommy trailed off.

"Grove Street Families in Los Santos. That's who sent us. We got a direct order to take both you guys out. My names Sean Johnson, but everybody calls me "sweet". said Sweet, almost crying.

"Like I give a fuck what your name is. Stay here, not like you're going anywhere." said Tommy as he walks off.

About ten minutes later he returns with a wheelchair and brings the man outside. Then he proceeds to let the wheelchair roll into the water. Only Tommy forgot his boat was down there with the keys in it. Upon realizing this, Tommy sprinted to the end of the pier only to see his little beauty being taken off into the sunset.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" shouted Tommy.

**NEXT CHAPTER: SAN ANDREAS**

A: N Sorry for the wait, this chapter took a couple of tries. Well. Read and Review Folks!


	3. Chapter 3

A: N Here we go again.

**Chapter3: San Andreas**

A bleeding Sweet flies over the water at 75mph frantically trying to patch him up in the process.

"Son of a Bitch, god damn it all to hell. I gotta call Carl." Sweet said to himself. And with that he preceded to hit 4 on his phone and press enter.

MEANWHILE+

CJ was just pulling around the corner at the intersection of Grove St. and Maple Ave. finishing off the last of the bottle of beer he had.

He was on his way back from the corner bar and grill taking his favorite home-girl Denise home.

"Well, here we are girl." he says to Denise. With that, Denise reached over and put her hand in CJ's lap.

"Can I offer you some "Hot Coffee"?" asked Denise inquisitively.

"Uh…..yeah sure." responded CJ

With that they walked into her house and CJ sat down at the table expecting actual coffee, not noticing that Denise walked into the bedroom. As Carl sat there enjoying his coffee, Denise walked out in nothing more than a tight, black thong on showing off more of her _endowments_.

"Uhh…..Denise?" questioned Carl.

"Hehehe." giggled Denise blissfully.

30 MINUTES PASS+

"gasp…..damn girl…..slow down……whew….." struggled CJ

"C'mon CJ, C'mon oooooooon…….OHmoans.That's it CJ, remember that nice guys finish last" said Denise.

And With that CJ's cell phone rang.

"Fuck, hold on girl." said CJ flipping the phone open "What...Holy Shit! You're fucking kidding me. All of them? Shiite. Alright, were coming, you just hang in there, man. Sorry baby, I got to go now!" said Carl as he was walking out the door.

Due to the growing laziness of the Los Santos Police Department, CJ made it to the hospital in about thirty seconds. With that he careened into the parking lot, almost hitting a perennial in the process, proceeded to hop out of the car and _borrow _an ambulance. After that he sped back to Grove Street and got about five guys to get in.

After what seemed like an eternity, they found the beach he pulled in on. It turned out that he was all the way down on the southern most shore of the badlands.

As they got there they noticed the wreck and the blood trail leading to the grass. Due to excessive blood loss, Sweet was found passed out.

"Mother Fucker. Get your ass out and get him. NOW!" commanded CJ.

With that four guys jumped out with a stretcher and brought Sweet over to the ambulance. They saw he was hurt pretty badly.

"Okay, now you see that gauze on the shelf? Wrap that around both knees after you take his pants off to stop the bleeding." commanded CJ again.

One of the GSF soldiers asked "Hey, CJ, how do you know this stuff?"

"Because I worked a few jobs as a paramedic, thanks to Katie. Anyways, enough about that. Is he bandaged up?" asked CJ

"Yeah, good and tight." responded the soldier. "Good lets roll."

And with that they were off to Los Santos General Hospital, where EMT's were waiting, thanks to a very, very distraught call to the trauma center. After they wheeled Sweet in, they got to the point where CJ couldn't enter. For the first time since his mother died, CJ broke down into a cry.

A:N How's that for a bit of drama? Read and Review please!

_**Next Chapter: Retaliation **_


End file.
